Unmanned vehicles generally operate according to a global reference frame in that they generally move from place to place in the global reference frame and all movements within their environment are controlled according to the global reference frame. However, this becomes problematic when an unmanned vehicle is attempting to manoeuvre close to objects within the environment, for example as on a factory floor where the location of objects are not fixed. Indeed, if a map associated with the reference frame is not updated to show a precise location of the objects after they move, then both the objects and the unmanned vehicles, which can weigh hundreds and/or thousands of kilograms, can be damaged.